Fall To Peices
by The Angel Of Death 13
Summary: WARNING: spoilers for HBP. Summer had gone. Hogwarts had gone. Voldemort is back. Harry, Ron and hermione on a mission to save the wizarding AND muggle world. Will they be able to win after Draco Kidnaps Hermione to get back on Voldemorts good side? DMHG
1. Shadows in the Rain

Chapter One

-I own nothing but the plot...and my name...-

It seemed just like yesterday to Hermione. The big castle with ghosts floating about, rushing down to potions before Snape deducted points, and watching Quidditch while cheering on your house.

But that was nearly 3 months ago.

It was almost September, and usually Hermione would be at the Weasleys with Harry. Today they would have gone to Diagon Alley to pick up all there school supplies, but all that had changed... when Lord Voldemort had returned.

The first month of summer holiday, (well if you could call all the deaths and hiding holidays), Hermione and Harry went back to the Burrow with Ron. There was still one thing left in this world Voldemort couldn't get rid of - love. Thats why they were going back to Ron's for Fleur's and Bill's Wedding. It went rather smoothly, the wedding did, Bill looked better. Like he actually had a face, even though he had big scars and stiches, and missing his top lip. Fleur didn't seem to care that he looked like the next Frankenstine, she was dilighted when he slipped the ring on her fingure.

The next month they spent at the Dursley's. Harry had to explain everything to his aunt and uncle, and stayed there for his 17th birthday, just as Dumbledore had asked. When that was done Harry had packed all his things togther that he needed, and they all headed out.

It had been a week since then, every night they would settle down in an Inn, and leave early, for Godrics hollow. After asking for directions a frew hours ago, They now new they were about 2 days away.

"Its hard to belive that it's already been 2 almost 3 months since...well since Hogwarts." Hermione said quietly.

Harry said nothing and just kept moving forward.

"Hey mate, once we get to the house we should play some chess, relax a bit." Ron said uncertianly.

"Play chess? Thats all you can think of at a time like this! CHESS?" Harry said turning around.

Ron looked shocked "Sorry mate... I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry sighed, as Hermione looked at the ground. "No, I'm sorry. Chess sounds good Ron." And once again their was silence.

Silence. There was a lot of that. Harry never spoke and looked grim, Ron would once and a while do small talk. And Hermione would not speak unless spoken too, unless the silence became unbearable.

The day started and ended in silence. Soon it became dark and Ron sugested they stop at the nearest town for the night.

All agreed and soon headed into the nearest inn. Hermione got her own room, and the boys shared one.

"Good Night Hermione." Ron said giving her a tight hug.

Harry Walked up to her and hugged her as well not saying a word. Sighing, Hermione walked into the small run down room.

The Curtins were ragged and ripped, The bed sheets looked as if they hadn't been wahsed in months, there was a small table with missing legs, and a chair that looked very uncomfortable. Behind a brown plastic curtin, was a toilet, a shower, and a sink.

Hermione looked very disgusted, she knew that this was the closest inn in miles.

She wasn't feeling tired, so she walked outside her room, and listened to the room beside her. There were various snores, Harry and Ron must have already be asleep.

Hermione made her way down the crickety staircase and out the front door. She looked at the sky as raindrops fell on her face. Hermione closed her eyes, letting the rain take away her worries and problems. Her brown hair clung to her face. She sighed a deep sigh not having a worry in the world.

Little did Hermione know that some one was watching her from the shadows with a smirk on his pale face.

-Well that the first chapter of my fanfic, i'll update as soon as possible! please R&R!-


	2. Captured by a Malfoy

Chapter 2

-Thanks for the reveiws, hope to get more this chapter, and once again, I own nothing JKR does...but in my dreams they are all mine! BWAHAHA-

The man silently emerged from the shadows behind Hermione quietly, so she couldn't hear him.

After taking out his wand and held it to her head mumbling, "You scream, I will kill you."

Hermione stiffened against him not dareing to breath. _Oh god, I am going to be raped, or killed! Oh god! BOTH! _Hermione thought looking more terrified then before.

The Man soon, grabbed her arm and appereated into a big dark room.

"Who are you?" Hermione aksed as the man let her go.

He turned on the lights. The pig room was full of protraits. A big fire place, a table in the middle and several couches around the room. A big Window was behind her wich showed a big yard, and it was raining. She must still be in London somewhere. Hermione finally looked at her capter and gasped. Standing infront of her was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"MALFOY?" she said unbeilivingly. "You've GOT to be kidding, I am out of here." Hermione started for the big door behind him.

Draco chuckled and grabbed her arm, "I don't think so Granger."

Rolling her eyes Hermione tried to pulle her arm away from him, but he just gripped tighted, "Malfoy! Your hurting me! Let me go!"

Draco Smirked, "No." he said simpily dragging her along a hallway and up stairs. Soon he came to a room at the end of a hallway, and pushed Hermione in.

"Malfoy let me out right now!" She said starting to take out her wand.

"Accio Hermiones wand." He said lazily as it flew into his out stretched hand. "Tut tut, Granger. No leaving the manor for you. Your being a naughty girl." He smirked and left her, locking the door behind himself.

Hermione banged on the door "GET BACK HERE MALFOY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" She continued to bang on the door until her knuckles began to bruise. Hermione sat on the floor and cried. "I am going to be here forever! STUPID MALFOY!" She yelled crying harder.

Hermione had been in the room sitting on the ground by the door for hours. She finally looked around. It was a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed against a wall with black silken sheets and pillows, a fire place was by the window, and a dresser and night table were by the bed, there was another door. She stood and opened it. it was a bathroom with a big bath with many taps, a sink with a big mirror, and a toilet in a corner. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and sudenly smiled.

"Malfoy isn't to bright." she said to herself as she smiled and walked towards the window. She put her hand on the handle of the window and tried to open it.

"Its locked, and only my wand can open it." A deep voice said from behind her.

Hermione spun around, and glared at him. "What do you want with me, Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled. "Just some information." He said shrugging, "About Potter, and his plans."

Hermione glarred at him more. "You wish! I will never tell you anything about Harry so you can give it to Voldemort." She turned away from him.

Draco fummed. "Fine! Then you can't leave this room until you do!" he said and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"FINE!" she yelled after hearing the door slam. Hermione sat on the bed and stared straight a head of her not allowing herself to cry, knowing that she was Draco Malfoy's, captive. His slave.

Draco stood by the door and sighed rubbing his temples. He soon heard soft sobs from inside the room.

He hated crying so he walked down the stairs and into his study. "This better be worth it." He mumbled putting his head in his hands.

-Well second chapter completed. sorr if it kind of uneventful, it gets more interesting after this one. I promise! Please R&R!-


	3. Dinner with the Enemy

Chapter 3

-Once again I own nothing. I am really sorry its taken me a while to update, but here it is! enjoy and please R&R i love my reveiws so far!-

At least 3 weeks had passed since Hermione had been taken captive by Draco.

Every day Draco would come in and ask if she would tell him Harrys plans. Evvery day was the same answer "Like I would tell a slimy git, that shoves his head up Voldemorts arse, what Harry's plans are!".

What Draco would do had surprised Hermione. Draco would simpily nod and walk out of the room, then return the next day.

Hermione would sit on her bed all day, and barely touch the food the house elves would bring her 3 times a day. She did however read the book she was brought ever morning along with her breakfest.

Draco had been sitting in his ofiice looking over a book on the Dark Arts when Severus Snape had walked in.

"Draco it has been 3 weeks. Miss Granger still has not said anything." He said dryly.

"I know Snape! I have to wait for her to crack." he mumbled putting his head in his hands.

"Perhaps, if you allow her to wander the manor... let her feel like she is more free. And possibly befriend her. Tell her you are and the light side, make her believe that you want what's best for Potter." Snape said almost regretfully.

Draco's head shot up."Are you insane? I can't do that! She'll think I am weak then!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Since when to you care what Miss Granger thinks of you?"

Draco laughed bitterly. "I don't. I just don't want anybody think I'm going soft."

"Trust me, Draco. Let her out and she will begin to trust you." With that, Snape left the room and out of the manor.

Draco slowly walked up the stairs and towards the room Hermione was in. He stopped at the door and heard soft sobs from inside.

He slowly opened the door, Hermione head shooting up. "So, are you ready to tell me Potter's plans?"

Hermione sighed. "You very well know my answer. You can leave my dinner over there Malfoy. I'm not hungry yet."

Draco glared at her. "I don't have your food with me today. And don't you ever dare order me around like a common house elf again!"

Hermione stood. "So now you won't feed me? FINE! I will starve to death! I would rather die in a slow fire screaming for help then ever tell you Harry's plans!" She screamed at him.

"Actually, You are to have dinner with me tonight." He said dully. He waved his wand and a black dress apeared on her bed.

"You will wear that. I will send one of my house elves to get you when dinner is ready." With that, Draco was gone.

Hermione stared at the door gaping. Draco Malfoy? letting her out of her room? to dine, with _him_?

She turned around and help up the dress.

It was long and plain, it had spaghetti straps, and a v neck, with a low back. Hermione greatkly wanted to refuse to go with him. But the other half wanted to go. Just to get out of the bloody room.

Hermione sighed and walked into the bathroom taking the dress with her.

An hour had passed and Hermione had the dress on, and her hair in a messy bun. She wasn't taking any pains to look good for Malfoy's pleasure.

A small house elf. "Hello Miss Granger, I serves you tonight, to bring you to master. You can calls me Flashy. Please Mistress Granger, please follow Flashy to Master."

Hermione nodded, and followed Flashy out of the room. She looked around at everything she could. The mansion was beautiful. The was were off white, with portraits of senery, and Malfoy's, the stairs twsisted, everything was so pure and beautiful in the manor.

Flashy led her into the dining hall. A big table sat in the middle with a few windows and not many portraits. On either side of the table was a plate and a wine glass.

Hermione took her seat, just a Draco walked in.

"Good evening, Granger." He said dully.

Hermione looked at him. "Hello." was all she managed to say.

Draco took a seat across from her and snapped his fingures. Food was all over the table, just like how it used to be at Hogwarts.

Hermione slowly piled her plate with food. What if it was poisoned?

"So, I have been thinking." Draco began

"That's a shock." Hermione muttered, staring at her food

He scoweled, but returned to his weird good mood.

"I think I will let you roam arond the Manor, and it's grounds. You're too stuffed up in that room." Draco said casually.

Hermione looked at him in pure shock. "Er..Thank you, Malfoy." She said still in shock.

An hour went by in silence. Draco stood and snapped his fingerss again. The food disappeared.

Hermione stood. "I think I will go to bed now.." She said uncertainly.

Draco nodded, "Sweet dreams, Granger. And next time, I expect you to eat something. I wouldn't waste poison on _your_ food." He left out the door, as Hermione made her way back up the stairs.

She fell onto the bed, with one thought running through her head, _What is Malfoy up to?_

-YAY! chapter 3 has been completed! I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't worry the Romance will come i promise! But Draco is too stuck up and evil to allow it just yet XD Please R&R thanks you ALL again for the lovely reviews!-

Beta'd by SnowQueen1   
Beta's comments: -- Romance? It's dripping with it with it so far! ARE YOU BLIND! XD BWAHAHAHA! THEY'RE GONNA SPOOOOOON!


	4. Mudblood Whore

Chapter 4

-Well, I got my first Flame XD, I completely cracked up when I read it, I'm sure you will to:

DON'T WRITE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN ANY OF J.K ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER NOVELS! THEY ARE NOT YOURS YOU DUMB FUCKING WHORE! YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SPOIL THE NOVELS FOR PEOPLE THAT HAVE NOT YET READ THEM YOU IDIOTIC CREEP! ROT IN HELL

Arn't fanfics supposed to be about what you think will happen/wish would happen? I know they are not mine...thats why on every chapter I put I own nothing. And as for people that have not read the novel yet..well thats why in my summary...its says WARNING: Spioler for HBP..and for those who have no idea what HBP is...maybe you should check to see if you really are a Harry Potter fan or not...

Well, I would like to know what you all think of my lovely flame! I laughed quite hard when I read it. And for the moment people have been waiting for!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K. ROWLING DOES.** so here is my next chapter :)-!-

Hermione was looking out he window, analyzing the night before.

Draco didn't make fun of her, hurt her, and only glared at her once or twice.

What was he up to...? Hermione knew very well that Draco wanted information. But invite her to dinner? That didn't seem too evil. Was all this a trick to get her when she least exspected it? Or was he really not that evil?

Hermione was in such deep thought she didn't hear the door open.

"Granger?" A deep masculine voice interupted her thoughts.

Draco stood in her door way. "Is anything in there, Granger? Or have you gotten completely brain dead?" He asked, rasing his eyebrow.

Hermione glared at him. "What now, Malfoy?"

"Watch your tone, Granger. Like I said last night, I am letting you roam the manor. I would give you a tour, But I am much to busy for a mudblood like you. So you can just explore." Draco smirked seeing the anger rising to Hermiones cheeks.

"Have a nice day, Granger." and with that, he was out the door.

Hermione watched him leave.

She made her way out of the bedroom. and down the hall. Everything seemed so pure in the mannor. It was clean, white, and had portraits of what she assumed to be Malfoys every which way you turned.

At least 2 hours had passed before Hermione had explored all the rooms that weren't locked. There was one room left for her to look in. The door was shut, she bit her lip, wondering who or what was in there.

Hermione opened the door. In the room was a tired looking Draco Malfoy. He looked exhuasted, as he read threw a issue of _The Daily Prophet_.

The office had many book shelves, and a few portraits. In the center was a big oak desk, and a tall leather chair wich Draco lounged on.

Draco looked up from the paper and saw Hermione. She was still in her night gown. He couldn't help but be astounded by her body. The gown was loose and went to the floor, it had an opening at the top showing quite a bit of cleavage that she would normally hide under her robes.

Getting knocked back into his senses, Draco glared at her. "What are you doing in my office?"

Hermione looked at him, "You said I could wander the manor. Some doors were locked, and I admit I tried to open them, but I guess you knew I would try to open them. But unlike most of the closed door, this one was not locked." she said matter of-factly.

Draco sneered and stood. "Granger I would watch your mouth if I were you."

Hermione stood her ground, "Ahh, but Malfoy, you aren't me, because if you were, then you would be just a lowly mudblood."

Draco walked up to her getting deathly close. "I said watch your mouth!"

Hermione glared at him, "I will say as I please."

"Then I will watch your mouth for you!" Draco said angrily.

Hermione tried to register what he said, but all thought left her as Dracos mouth crashed onto hers.

Hermione pushed him away, "Malfoy what are you--" she was cut off by his mouth again.

Draco pushed Hermione roughly against a wall. All that was going through his head was he wanted her to feel pain. To have pain. And he wanted to be the person to give her the pain she wanted.

Hermione tried to push him away, but he was too strong, too warm, too sexy...What was she thinking? Maybe thinking was the wrong thing to do at a time like this...

Draco ran his hands up her sides, he felt her hands start to tug at his hair. Draco pushed himself against her. He heard her gasp, and that made him want her more. Draco kissed her harder, he could feel her weaken before him. _Perfect._ He thought, He would let her exsperience pain she could never imagine. He then started to run hard kisses down her neck.

"Oh god Malfoy...Please, stop.." Hermione whispered, as he had began to rub her inner thigh.

It was almost as if something clicked inside him, where Draco realised what he was doing. He pulled back from her and glared. "You fucking mudblood! You made me touch you!" He yelled. "I never want to see your face!"

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco slapped her hard across the face.

"Get to your room now, you mudblood whore." He snarled

Hermione now had tears in her eyes. She rushed out of the office and up the stairs, into her room.

What just happened?

-WELL! thats my lovely chapter..you wanted evil Draco? XD thats onlly part of evil draco! by the way..i am soooo sorry for the wait..I have just been really busy at home and stuff...but i shall try to update soon..and remeber..please tell me what you think of my flame XD and R&R I love hearing from you! It makes me motivated!-

Beta's note: I found this very amusing... mmm... masochistic Draco... lay some of that on me baby! XD -SnowQueen1


	5. A Promise Unkept

Chapter 5

-Ok, I hope you all liked chapter 4! Warning: this chapter contains rape. Well once again **I own Nothing J.K. Rowling does.** And so, onto chapter 5!-

_"Draco! Don't go!" Hermione yelled, as she grabbed his arm._

_"Hermione..I have to.." He replied as brought her into a hug._

_Tears filled her eyes, as she buried her face into Draco's chest. "I don't want you to go away with Voldemort."_

_"I have to, Love." Draco said as he brought her lips to his, in a short but passonate kiss. Draco pulled away and started to walk away off into the distance._

_Hermione watched him go, then there was a green flash from a man._

_Hermione screamed and ran up to Draco. He was on the ground. Dead._

_She looked at the man that killed her love. Harry Potter towered over her. "Harry! How could you?"_

_Harry grinned and looked at her, "He's dead!" He cackled and faded away._

_Hermione fell to her knees beside Draco. "Oh god! Come back! Draco!" Hermione screamed his name, "DRACO! come back! Draco! DRACO!"_

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!" Hermione shot up, sweat pouring down her face. She looked up, and Draco was standing in her door way out of breath.

"What?" He said, sounding quite frustrated.

Hermione looked at him. "Draco?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, that my name Granger." He replied rolling his eyes. "You were calling for me, whats wrong? You sounded like you were about to die."

Hermione, still only half asleep, got up and walked over to him.

Draco looked at her oddly as she touched his face.

Tears sprung to her eyes, as she embraced him. "Thank Merlin, you're ok."

Draco looked down at Hermione. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Umm...I'm alright, Granger..no need to fear.."

She looked up at him. She had a large bruise on her cheek, and her lips were puffy and bruised.

He brushed a hand over her cheek, then ran a fingure over her lips. "Granger, how do you do this to me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him oddly, "What are you talking abou--" she was cut off by Dracos lips. This time they were not hard, but soft and gentle.

Draco pulled her lightly against himself, as he kissed her ever so softly. He brought his hands down to her ass, and squeezed it lightly, Hermione gave a little moan in return. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him with fearful eyes. "Your going to hurt me again.."

Draco let her go and sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you Granger."

Hermione looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes, you will. To get information on Harry."

He looked at her. "I wont hurt you. I promise."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what good is your promise to me?"

Draco chuckled. "A Malfoy never breaks a promise."

Hermione looked into his emotionless grey eyes. She nodded slowly.

Draco smirked, and kissed her on the lips again.

Pulling away again, she said, "Draco, I'm not going to have sex with you."

He laughed. "I wouldn't have sex with you anyways Mudblood."

"You just said you wouldn't hurt me.." Hermione said, sounding quite confused.

"And I didn't now, did I?" He said laughed, and pulling away from her, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Oh god, was it ever fun to play with peoples minds. Or was he playing with his own mind?

----

Two months had passed, since "The Incident", as Hermione had called it. She hadn't spoken to Draco, and Draco hadn't spoken to her. For some reason though, when they were around each other, they would each feel a certain attraction, like they needed to be with each other.

Hermione walked down the stairs. She sighed and closed her eyes, but continued to walk, until she bumped into something hard.

"Watch where you are going, Granger!" Draco said haughtly.

She glared at him, "I had my eyes closed! It was you that should be watching where you are going!"

"Watch your mouth, Granger. You wouldn't want me to watch it for you again would you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I swear Malfoy! If you kiss me again I'll-"

"You'll what? Gaze at my sexy body in awe after I finnish giving you the hard, painful sex you want?" He asked smugly.

"You are such a cocky bastard! You don't care about anyone but your self! I bet if you ever had a child, you would beat it, and if a female rape her! You are just like your Father!" Hermione said her cheeks slightly pink from yelling.

Dracos normally emotionless eyes, suddenly becam dark, and evil. As is he was possessed. "Take that back, you Mudblood bitch."

"Hit a nerve did I?" She said, not looking into his eyes.

"Take it back! You whore!" He yelled.

Hermione glared at him. "No." She said calmly.

Draco snapped. He pushed Hermione up against the nearest wall, and punched her in the stomach. He took her head and hit her head against the wall. "YOU FUCKING MUDBLOOD!" He yelled as Hermione screamed in pain.

"You fucking think this hurts? Just wait to see what I have in store." he said as he laughed insanly.

"Draco stop! You promised!" Hermione yelled as Draco ripped off her shirt.

He didn't listen to her as he roughly pulled off her skirt and panties. Draco rushed off his pants and boxers.

"Get on your knees." He said evily.

"What? NO!" Hermione said through sobs.

Draco hit her hard across the face, "DO IT!"

Hermione cried out in pain, as she got on her knees. "I think you know what to do." Draco said smirking.

Hermione sobbed, then put Dracos member in her mouth, sucking on it, licking it with her tounge.

Draco moaned with delight, he pulled her up and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily. He pulled away as Hermione continued to cry. He took his hands and rubbed her full breasts roughly. Hermione sobbed loudly.

"Get ready, you Mudblood whore." He said and he adjusted himself. Draco thrusted into her with all the hate, the engergy, the lust he had in him.

Hermione screamed in pain, like she had never screamed before. Blood dripped down her legs, onto the marble floor. Draco continued to thrust into her, harder and faster each time.

Soon Draco took himself out of her. He smirked. "Make that be a lesson to you, next time you say I am like my father." He walked away leaving Hermione, crying her heart out.

-Well, thats that chapter. Don't worry, they get together soon! I promise! Bwhahahahaha! All shall fear my powerfulness! -- Ok I'm not all that powerful..BUT THATS OK! please R&R! thanks!-


	6. No Forgivness

-I AM SO SORRY! I havn't updates in AGES..I have a good excuse i swear! I have family stuff going on..plus grade 10... i really hate careers.. but this is the next chapter! I have had a request to know what has been happeing with Ron and Harry...So this is a chapter dedicated to them...and how they are coping with hermione gone..and voldemort and stuff and once again: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THE LOVELY JKR DOES! grumbles !**-

Chapter 6

Harry sat at two small stone grave stones.

_Lily (Evans) Potter_

_A great mother_

_Loyal wife_

_And good friend_

_1960-_1981

_James Potter_

_Good father_

_Loving husband_

_And a faithful friend._

_1960-1981_

"You OK, mate?" A tall red head asked from behind him.

Harry stiffly looked behind him, "Ron, how do you know where I am?"

Ron shrugged. "A bit obvious, mate."

Harry gave him an odd look, "But its 5:30 in the morning! You are never up. Whats wrong?"

Ron shrugged. "Its about Hermione." Harry nodded. "I miss her too Ron, I'm working on that...But i think right now stopping Voldemort is most important.."

Ron shook his head, "No mate, its not that..well it is, but its somthing else..I think I am in love with her."

Harry looked at him and grinned. "Well I knew that all along mate!"

Ron sighed. "No, I am _Really_ in love with her." Harry blinked. "I want to find her, and tell her I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Harry.."

Harry looked shocked. "Ron, your only 17! I doubt Hermione is ready for that commitment..I mean she has only just exspressed she likes you!"

Ron nodded, "I understand, but Harry, this is the real deal. I love her. And nothing can get in my way."

How wrong he was.

-------

Hermione awoke the next day, a huge pain between her legs, she moaned and sat up. She was in a bright lit room, she looked apoun it to be her own, well the room she had been staying in. How did she get there the last thing she remebered was..._Oh god, no! NO! Let it be a dream! Let it be a dream! _She thought to herself as she pulled off her covers, she notised that someone, or something had put her in a ling white night gown. She pulled it up, around her knees, and saw her own dry blood on her legs, she burst out crying, as all the memories flooded back. Draco. Pain. Suffering. Blood. Horror. And worst of all, betrayal.

Hermione got up, wincing as the pain between her legs increased. She walked into the bathroom, that was attached to her room, and slipped off her Nighty. She was soon overwhelm by the hot shower she took, as if for a moment in time, it washed everything away.

Once she was done her shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped itaround her chest, the towel reachinf just above her knees, as she exited the bathroom, to get herself some fresh clothes, a knock at her door.

Hermione's breath cought in her throat. "I-I'm getting changed! Don't come in!" But as if he never heard, Draco walked into the room.

"Good Morning, Granger, I hope you slept well. You left uite a mess down stairs, the house elves were trying to get it all cleaned up for hours." Draco said dully.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide, and full of fear. She clutched the towel tighter to herself. Draco walked up to her and twirled one of her wet curls around his fingure. "Now then Granger. What did we learn last night?" he asked rasing an eyebrow, still awfully close to her.

Hermione couldn;t reply, she couldn't even look at him.

"Answer me, Granger!" He said threatenly.

"Not to talk about your father like that." she said quitetly.

"Good job!" draco said cheerfully. He stepped back and looked her up and down. "My my Granger! I never had time to notise those legs of yours last ight! I would have payed more attention to them!" he said casually.

Hermione tried to blink back tears, but was very unsucessful.

"Aww! Is poor baby granger scared of wittle Dwaco!" he asked in a baby voice, stepping closer to her again.

Hermione kept her eyes lowered, she felt so humiliated, so weak. he had seen her. He had taken her. She was his.

"Look at me Granger." he said coldy pulling her face up to his, he looked into gher brown eyes, and what he saw scared him. Hurt. Humiliation. Scared. Afraid. and what hurt him most was the betrayal look in her eyes. "Hermione.." he said quietly.

Hermione looked away from his eyes and lowered them.

"I-I hurt you.." he said backing away from her. Draco was taught to decive, to lie, to hurt, and to kill. But to always, ALWAYS keep his promises. And he broke his.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach, tears falling freely, down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Oh god..I-I really hurt you..." He said unbelivingly. He walked up to her briskly, as she looked at him in fear. he kneeled down, wrapping his arms around her legs, his head burried in her stomach. "Forgive me. Please forgive me."

She looked at him shocked. What could she say? He broke a promise, he raped her. Draco Malfoy was evil. But, He was on his knees, _begging_ for forgivness.

Draco took her hands and started to kiss them. "please. I am so sorry." he said quietly.

This brought shivers all over Hermiones body. "I-" that was all she got out, because by that time Draco had stood up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione's eyes wided, but as soon as he slinked his arms around her waist, she closed her eyes and begand to kiss him back. She felt so safe. But how can she fee safe with a man that had just raped her the night before?

Draco pulled her closer, very ggentally mind you. He didn't want to do anything wrong. Her eyes, they made him crack. Her beautiful cheery, know it all mudblood eyes. They were sad. More sad then he had ever seen eyes before. And he had seen med being torched. Women loosing their babies. But the look in her eyes, that look surpassed them all.

Hermione's hands were rested on his chest.

Draco winced, feeling this Hermione pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head "Its nothing." he said leaning in for another kiss. Hermione stopped him, by placing a fingure on his soft lips. She took her hand away and un did his white shirt. she gasped at what she saw on his not so perfect chest.

Whip marks and briuses. They looked new. "What happened?" she wispered. "Nothing. It was nothing." She looked at him. "draco, What happened? Who did this to you?" Draco narrowed his eyes, "I said nothing is wrong!" he said angrily.

Hermione winced and back away slowly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Hermione.." he said bringing her into a gentle hug. "Voldemort just wasn't t happy with me last night... Thats all." He said truthfully.

Suddenly something clicked inside of Hermione. The rape. Then sudden change of heart. the kisses. The fake promises. She pushed him away angrily. "Get out! OUT!" she yelled.

Draco looked at her, "What?" Hermione picked up a pillow n the ground and threw it at him, "I said get OUT!" she said tears falling again. "You lying bastard! Trying to get me to trsut you! All you want is information on Harry! To bad Malfoy! You can raoe me and hurt me all you want! I will NEVER betray Harry! Or Ron!"

Dracos eyes darkened. "Oh of corse! Don't belive the man that just kissed you so lovingly! And told you something He would rather keep to himself! Stay true to Potter, and your little lover, Weasel!" he said storming out, banging the door behind him.

Hermione callapsed on the floor crying.

-Lol! so close to eachother! YET SO FAR AWAY! I don't think Hermione could trust him that easily..Well until next time!-


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

Over the next little bit I will be doing some editing to my story. I will be making grammar/spelling corrections as well as adding in some new story ideas since, as we all know the Harry Potter series has finished and what I wrote before the 7th book isn't _exactly_ how it goes ;) So I will try my best to put myself in the mindset that book 7 has not happened yet in MY fanfic. I may however involve some of the aspects like horcruxes and other character developments so it isn't TOO far off.

After I am done editing my first 6 chapters I will continue on with the rest of this story. I apologize for the MASSIVE delay. It has been years. I recently got e-mails from a few fans reviewing and loving my story. I have been looking to get back into writing after these last few years and fanfics are the perfect way to fine tune and restart! So, please be patient as I edit my previous chapters and I am hoping in at most a month's time, a new chapter will be waiting for my dedicated readers.

Cheers  
xoxo


End file.
